


Let Me Fix Your Silvergifting

by Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion



Series: Happy Celebrimbor Things [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion/pseuds/Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion
Summary: A fix-it AU.





	Let Me Fix Your Silvergifting

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr rescue.

“Annatar?”

Mairon flinches at the sound of this voice, familiar even after so many centuries.

“Tyelpë…” he whispers, finally seeing that dear face again, trying not to cry. It would be too silly. He cannot even get up, it’s been two ages since he last saw Tyelperinquar, and now his legs betray him. “You… you know it’s not my name, right?”

“I know,” Tyelpë smiles, coming closer, his step uneven, legs still not used to the firm ground after the passage. “But it’s the name you wore when I loved you.”

_ I loved you.  _ Of course, this is not the case anymore, not after he disappeared from Eregion like that.

“Are you mad at me?” Mairon asks, forcing his voice not to shake.

“No, my dear,” Tyelpë replies in that soft way of his, stepping very close. “You did the right thing. You gave up your ways, and you sought forgiveness.”

“I left you,” Mairon replies, barely audible. He dares not look at Tyelpë. “I left you and didn’t even have the nerve to talk to you face by face.”

“Well, you did give a written explanation,” the Elf sits next to him on the bench. “‘My dear Tyelpë, this confession will bring you great pain, but I must be honest with you and myself…’”

“You  _ memorized  _ it?” 

“I would read it every day,” Tyelpë whispers passionately. “Every day, until it decayed. It is forever in my memory.”

“Why would you reread it every day??” Mairon raises his voice, confused and a little upset. “Why would you make yourself recall that I lied to you, that I was your enemy??”

With a sigh, Tyelpë wraps his arms around Mairon’s waist, and the Maia goes very stiff. That came unexpected. “Because, my dear, it is one thing when a Maia of Light, good and pure, comes to my forge and falls for me. It is another thing to know that someone who’s been hating my kind for literal ages forsook all his evil plans and sought a trial for his crimes just because his love for me made him want to feel clean. I don’t think anyone has ever loved me as much as you did, Annatar. Or ever will.”

“Well, I feel bad for you then,” Mairon grumbles, but his body relaxes in Tyelpë’s arms. “I still love you.”

Tyelpë chuckles, the sound of it as light and beautiful as droplets of pearl.

“Of course, it is funny to you,” Mairon sighs. “You’re probably married now and have children. A noisy bunch of tiny Noldor.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t,” Tyelpë replies, giggling. Mairon closes his eyes to hide the flickers of hope. “I was too much into silly Maiar to build a family.”

The golden eyes open, and there’s tears in them. “Tyelpë…”

“I brought enough mithril from Middle-Earth,” Tyelpë replies firmly. “I’m going to make a chain for you. Because if you idiot try to run away again, I swear to Eru…”

“I’m not running away, Tyelpë,” Mairon sobs, “I’m not, never, not this time.”

“I would hope not,” the Elf’s voice softens. “What is this wire you’re cutting? Ah, you’re probably on probation! Getting the silliest jobs, huh?”

“I’ll see what jobs  _ you  _ get,” Mairon replies with slight irritation, his tears gone. “There is a ton of smiths here, all the Noldor are out of the Halls, and that Sindarin fellow is working like insane. Good luck getting commissions.”

“I might stand out for some things the Lord of Gifts taught me,” the Elf chuckles in response. “I love you, Annatar.”

Mairon goes still once more. “You… you do?”

“I do,” Tyelpë reassures him passionately and adds, “dumbass.”

 


End file.
